


His Favorite Irishman

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Grandmother Wood Universe [28]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Grandmother Wood Universe, M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, St. Patrick's Day, holiday fics, samwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean and Elijah reminisce about how they spent a particular St. Patrick’s Day in the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Favorite Irishman

**Author's Note:**

> Written March 17, 2015 for St. Patrick's Day. A sequel of sorts to my 2011 St. Patrick’s Day fic, For The Love of Irish.
> 
> Part of my Grandmother Wood Universe.

Sean took the green tee-shirt out of the bureau drawer and laid it flat on the bed. “You kept this?” he asked.

[](http://s755.photobucket.com/user/elwoodlovesirish/media/KissMeIrish%20Patrick%20Font%20Cropped.jpg.html)

Elijah glanced at the shirt and grinned. “Duh.”

“Your wearing that shirt for me made that particular St. Patrick’s Days one of my most memorable,” Sean told him. “Not that I needed an incentive to kiss you that day.”

“Well, by a happy coincidence,” Elijah announced, “today happens to be St. Patrick’s Day again.” He picked up the shirt and held it against his chest. “Do I need to put this on in order to ensure another holiday liplock of that same quality from my favorite Irishman?”

Sean took the shirt from Elijah and tossed it on the bed before pulling his lover into his arms. “I think I can manage without visual aids this year, Elwood,” he said, then to Elijah’s delight, proceeded to show him.


End file.
